A grinding tool is a tool that includes a multiplicity of abrasive grains electrodeposited on an outer circumferential surface of a base metal having a disc shape, cylindrical shape, or the like. As illustrated in FIG. 3, a workpiece W is ground by rotating such a grinding tool T at high speed in a rotational direction R and, at the same time, moving the grinding tool T relative to the workpiece W in a feeding direction F by certain amounts of depth of cut and feed.